


A Personal Problem

by bigbadwitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadwitch/pseuds/bigbadwitch
Summary: It's not easy having a newly-baptised witch in the house and there are some problems Zelda can't handle on her own.





	A Personal Problem

 

In most respects, Zelda was ecstatic that Sabrina had finally signed the Book of the Beast. It seemed like finally the Spellmans were back on a road to respectability and she thanked the Dark Lord for it every night and every morning. She was delighted that her niece seemed happier in herself as a witch, thrilled that she was enjoying herself at the Unseen Academy and relieved that she seemed to have truly accepted the Dark Lord into her life. But despite all this, Sabrina's fulfilment of her promise has come with some rather unwelcome side effects. It had been so long since Zelda had been around a newly baptised witch that she'd almost forgotten how much pure, raw magic came with it. And with a young witch as powerful as Sabrina, Zelda was surprised everyday when she came home that the house was still in one piece.

  
In the space of one week, Sabrina had burnt a tiger-sized scorch mark in her carpet while trying to magically light a candle, split three of Hilda's favourite vases in two by simply touching them and been banned completely from the kitchen after her mere presence had caused a dozen eggs to fry in their shells and butter to melt in its tray even in the cold winter weather. It wasn't just that that was the problem, however- it wasn't only inanimate objects that Sabrina's magic was affecting. The young witch herself seemed relatively normal but all the other members of the household had really been suffering. Hilda had been unusually angry in the days succeeding Sabrina's signing, banging around the house like every door and floorboard had done her a great personal wrong. Ambrose had hidden himself away in the attic for most of the week, with and without his new boyfriend, and Zelda knew exactly how he felt. The entire week, she'd been feeling especially... strained. As truly, irrevocably devastated she was that her sister no longer wanted to share the room they'd had since childhood, Zelda had been grateful for the privacy that week. The raw magic in the air had her wet and wanting on an almost permanent basis and even what her own practised hands could do for herself never left her completely satisfied. It would fade in time, she knew- Zelda had vague memories of similar crackling frustration surrounding the house after Hilda's baptism and that had run its course without any major incidents. But in that particular moment, it was hard to see the light at the end of the tunnel, she couldn't concentrate for more than a minute on anything but her own frustration.

  
So it was both gloriously fortunate and unluckily ironic that, exactly a week after Sabrina's delayed signing, Zelda found herself playing host to a dangerous visitor. Faustus Blackwood would have been dangerous even if she hadn't been in her current haze of lust, as it was only six days since she'd kidnapped his daughter and sent her to safety with childless witch friends in Boston. But as it was, being alone in her state of desperation with this man she always found it hard to resist was very risky business. 

  
She'd had no option but to ask him in so she found herself sitting next to him, tea poured and niceties observed, and absolutely breathless with desire as she watched his long, elegant fingers stroke around his cane as he spoke. Faustus was talking about Sabrina, her education at the Academy now she was a full witch. Zelda knew it was important, hugely so, but she couldn't concentrate. Instead, she was consumed with absolutely obscene thoughts, fixated on those fingers and how it would feel if they were inside her, or maybe tugging hard on her hair or closing around her throat just hard enough for her to feel the pressure. When she eventually looked up again, the high priest was looking at her expectantly, obviously expecting her to respond to whatever he'd last said.

  
‘Forgive me, Father, I was distracted. What did you say?’

  
‘I asked after Sabrina's welfare' Faustus frowned just a little, leaning towards her slightly and Zelda was suddenly conscious of the flush in her cheeks. 

  
‘Sabrina is well enough' Zelda answered, adding under her breath ‘which is more than can be said for the rest of us'. She wasn't quiet enough, however, and Faustus’s forehead crinkled.

  
‘And what precisely is wrong with the rest of you?’ he asked and Zelda looked at him with an expression of quizzical frustration. He might have been frowning but Zelda knew the glimmer in his eyes well enough to be sure that he knew exactly what was wrong. He was just toying with her, as he always did.

  
‘Surely you can feel it? You could practically cut the pure power in this room with a knife and it's had somewhat adverse effects on all of us' if Faustus was going to tease her, she didn't intend to make it easy for him. To her surprise though, the glint of mischief in his eyes darkened.

  
‘Yes, I can feel it. And I can smell how wet you are from here, Zelda, did you really think I couldn't tell what you were thinking about just now? Completely unconcerned with your niece's future, just thinking about your own needy cunt?’

  
Zelda gave out a noise that was practically a whimper, one hand fisting in the fabric of her dress. Ordinarily, she played a dominant role in the bedroom (or any room, for that matter) but with Faustus she usually found herself submitting. After two hundred years, he knew exactly how to get her off and she was powerless to resist. Moreover, after two hundred years, she knew exactly what got him off too and exactly how to get what she wanted from him. He might have been a powerful man but like all men, Faustus Blackwood was an absolute slave to his own ego.

  
‘I'm sorry, your Excellency, I should have been paying more attention’ Zelda saw his eyes flash with desire as she spoke his title in her breathless voice and let her hand rest on his knee as she continued ‘You have no idea how difficult this week has been. I've been aching and nothing I do seems to help, no matter how hard I try'

  
‘And how can your High Priest help, Zelda?’ he asked as one sharp fingertip trailed down her cheek and all the way down to the curve of her collarbone. She just looked at him beseechingly and almost instantly his hand was at the back of her neck and her mouth was crushed against his. Zelda moaned, loud and needy against his open mouth, too relieved and excited at finally having some way of working out her frustration to care about restraining herself.

  
Before long, she found herself straddling Faustus's lap, both of them still fully dressed but her blouse mostly unbuttoned to let her lover viciously mouth at her neck while she rubbed herself against him like a wildcat. After a week of only being touched by herself, it felt impossibly good and Zelda was suddenly struck with a bright idea. Moving one of her legs inward, Zelda readjusted her position so that she was just rocking her centre against one of Faustus's legs, skirt around her waist. Even with her silky knickers still on, it felt wonderful. She moaned like a wild animal, rutting against his thigh uncontrollably. Zelda was sure she looked a sight- her hair was wild where he'd run his hands all through it and her unbuttoned blouse was slipping off one shoulder where he'd attacked her pale skin with his mouth. But she couldn't bring herself to care, not with the incredible sensation of his solid muscled leg beneath her. Zelda felt wanton and wicked and the way Faustus was looking at her, like a starving lion who'd just spotted a juicy piece of meat, made her groan his name, low and needy. His response was to push his leg up to meet her soaking wet centre and she let out a completely undignified whine as she tipped her head back in bliss.

  
‘What do you need, Zelda?’ her lover murmured, one hand circling over her still-clothed breast. He made a motion towards the apex of her thighs but Zelda shook her head vigorously.

  
‘This, just this. Please, Faustus, just let me...’ normally she would have loved his assistance in whatever way he cared to give it but right then she was so close that she just wanted to keep going, tip over the edge with the solidity of his body beneath her. She'd been so pent-up all day, all week that it didn't take long before she started to see stars behind her eyes.

One hand fisted so hard in his shirt that she felt his head jerk forward as she kept grinding herself on him through her orgasm- eyes tightly shut and the Dark Lord's name on her lips. When Zelda came back down to earth, her first instinct was to be a little embarrassed. It wasn't as though Faustus wasn't used to seeing her in all sorts of utterly depraved situations but usually she managed to keep her head a little. Certainly, she'd never ridden his still-clothed thigh to orgasm before. But when she looked back up at him, the red hot intensity of the lust in his eyes made her give another tiny moan and put all hints of embarrassment out of her head.

  
‘Thank you' she breathed, still very gently rocking herself against him. The orgasm had helped and her mind was a little clearer but the debauched depravity she could see in his eyes was putting her right back to where she'd been before he walked in the door.

  
‘Feeling better?’ He queried as one of his hands reached down to glide over the soaking wet silk of her underwear, causing her only answer to be another whimper. ‘For Satan's sake, Zelda, you're insatiable.’

  
‘That surely can't be news to you' Zelda bit at his earlobe when she spoke, swinging her leg around again so she could settle further on his lap and press her wet heat against him. Apparently he'd enjoyed the little ride she'd taken almost as much as she had.

  
‘News? Hardly. I've known you were a filthy slut for more than a century, darling, watching you be so desperate that you fuck my thigh to get yourself off is barely the tip of the iceberg' Zelda wouldn't admit it out loud, barely even to herself, but she loved it when he got nasty. It was a sign that he was reaching the end of his patience, was at breaking point and about to fuck her just as hard as she liked it. Still, she raised her hand to strike his cheek for the ostensible insult, expecting to land a ringing blow that she knew they would both secretly enjoy. Before she could, however, Faustus caught her wrist in his hand, lightning fast. He pressed his mouth to the flickering pulse in an obscene kiss, tongue laving over the line of her veins. Zelda hissed, clawing uselessly at his belt buckle with her free hand. His smirk as he let her go and she finally got his trousers undone was completely insufferable but the glorious, almost divine sensation of finally being full when she sank down onto him was completely worth his smugness.

  
Zelda knew she was being far too loud but she couldn't help herself. Her niece and nephew were both upstairs but after being frustrated for so long, she couldn't have been quiet under pain of death as she rode her high priest like her life depended on it. She was barely even aware of what she was saying, she was so firmly in the realm of ecstasy, and everything seemed to melt away until she was conscious of nothing but him inside her and the bliss the Dark Lord was granting to both of them. It wasn't until one sharp nail slid down the inside of her thigh, breaking the skin as it went, that Zelda tipped firmly over the edge again, choking out her lover's name in a wild desperate cry that she flattered herself was responsible for his own seemingly-intense orgasm moments later.

Her breathing still heavy, Zelda stayed exactly where she was with him stil inside her, not wanting their bodies to separate yet. When Faustus did lift her off him, she whined in displeasure until he knelt between her legs this time. Zelda felt too sensitive to be ready for him to eat her out, no matter how much she enjoyed it, and was about to tell him so when she realised what he was actually doing. His tongue ran along the cut his nail had inflicted and licked at the beads of blood already spilling down her thigh.

  
‘And you call me filthy' she murmured as she ran a hand through his hair, sounding as ruined as she felt. He grinned at her, swiping at her thigh once more for good measure before he sat back next to her on the chaise.

  
‘Feeling better?’ he asked again, sounding at least a little more sincere than he had earlier. Zelda nodded, lazily refastening the buttons of her shirt.

  
‘Thank you, yes. How wonderful to know that the High Priest of the Church of Night has such practical ways of caring for his flock.’

  
‘That surely can't be news to you' he parroted her own words back to her and Zelda responded only by rolling her eyes. Faustus rose to leave, clothes readjusted and cane in hand, pausing only when he reached the doorway.   
‘Sabrina is a very powerful witch. Her new power may not calm down for some time. Do let me know if you need any further assistance if your little problem persists, Zelda' with that he was gone, leaving Zelda with sore, sticky thighs, thinking that that didn't sound like such a bad proposition at all.


End file.
